Impredeciblemente predecible
by Oveja Negra
Summary: Escuchar conversaciones ajenas puede causar confusiones y llevar a las personas a cometer actos jamas pensados... ¿o previamente meditados? Yullen.


¡Hola! ¡Aquí Oveja Negra publicando otra historia!

Sinceramente había planeado que fuera una historia más corta, pero estos muchachitos no querían cooperar conmigo y este fue el resultado jeje Es una comedia, porque siempre pienso ideas y escribo historias bastante oscuras y quería darles un descanso por una vez, creo que se lo merecen. Pero no por eso se van a librar de que los torture un poquito... ¡es divertido! Como no podía ser de otra manera, es Yullen, así que despues no digan que no les avisé.

Advertencias: Yullen, la boca sucia de Kanda, escenas sugestivas.

La triste realidad: dgray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura que nuevamente a puesto la serie en hiatus y ya me quedé sin uñas que comerme. ¡Argh!

Y ahora, ¡los dejo con la historia!

* * *

En la vida existen varios tipos de personas. Están aquellas que son impulsivas y es casi imposible saber con que pueden salir puesto que se basan más en las emociones y en las sensaciones del momento para actuar. En otras palabras, son aquellas personas que no piensan dos veces las cosas. Por otro lado están aquellas que analizan hasta el más mínimo detalle sin dejar un cabo suelto antes de actuar basadas en sus análisis. De más está decir que sus acciones fueron pensadas al menos dos veces antes de ser llevadas a cabo. Estas personas son las "pensantes", aquellas con las que se puede contar para solucionar problemas sabiendo que se solucionarían con eficacia, quizás sin sentimientos de por medio pero se alcanzaría un resultado favorable. Esta categoría de personas era mucho más predecible que las impulsivas aunque en contadas ocasiones se podían volver igual de impredecibles que las otras.

Dentro de la última categoría había un pequeño subgrupo de individuos que eran conocidos como "los relojes humanos". Eran aquellas personas pensantes que mantenían una rutina estricta sin realizar nada fuera de sus planes que pudiera afectar dicha rutina. Y todo lo que hacían, por supuesto, lo realizaban a la perfección. Un buen ejemplo de esta minoría era el mal humorado y antisocial Yuu Kanda. Su rutina consistía en levantarse a las seis de la mañana, meditar una hora luego ir a desayunar para poder entrenar durante la mañana y luego almorzar, por supuesto, después de darse una ducha. Si no tenía ninguna misión asignada, entrenaba el resto de la tarde, cenaba temprano, volvía a ducharse y luego se retiraba a su cuarto para meditar una hora antes de dormir. Ese era un día normal en la vida del pelinegro con el menor contacto humano posible y realizando todo a la perfección. Cada pequeño detalle cuidado al máximo y sin posibilidad alguna de una falla o cambio, y quienes lo conocían sabían que no debían meterse en medio al menos que quisieran sentir el filo de mugen acariciar su cuello. Y no existía persona en la Orden lo suficientemente suicida como para intentarlo.

Y era así, como en su rutina altamente estable y predecible él era feliz; o lo más cercano a la felicidad posible tratándose de él. Estaba perfectamente cómodo y satisfecho llevando ese estilo de vida y por el momento no tenía planes de modificarlo. Ni siquiera la llegada de Allen que amenazó con derribar los pilares que mantenían su rutina fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de su estabilidad, aunque sí había dejado rajaduras en sus fundamentos. Le había costado sus horas de meditación y autocontrol para volver a afianzar los pilares y continuar con su estabilidad dentro de la general inestabilidad que se vivía en el cuartel. Y le había funcionado de maravillas, oh sí, hasta ese fatídico momento en que todo lo que había tardado dieciocho años en construir se vino abajo por culpa del susodicho moyashi.

Todo había empezado como cualquier otro día, levantarse con el alba, meditar, desayunar su amado soba y luego entrenar. Hasta ese punto todo iba perfectamente normal. Fue en el trayecto entre el área de entrenamiento a los baños comunes que una de las rajaduras en sus pilares de estabilidad comenzó a hacerse más grande. No lo había planeado, por supuesto que no, y aunque luego no lo admitiera realmente lo tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que al dirigirse a los baños debía pasar indefectiblemente por la habitación de Lavi, y aunque era algo que realmente detestaba no tenía otra alternativa; era el único camino directo. Contaba con que el pelirrojo se interpusiera en su camino a molestarlo, en ocasiones lo había hecho para terminar o inconsciente o en la enfermería, pero no contaba con lo que sucedió ese día. Jamás se había considerado un chismoso ni mucho menos, lo que le pasara a los demás no era su jodido problema, pero al escuchar el grito que provenía de adentro de la habitación no puedo evitar parar la oreja. Sobre todo porque ese grito era demasiado agudo para tratarse del conejo y no lo suficientemente femenino para que fuera Linali.

-¡Lavi!

Se detuvo en seco. Arqueó una ceja en confusión al escuchar esa voz y lentamente giró la cabeza para clavar su vista en la puerta de madera.

_-¿Moyashi?_

No le extrañaba que el mocoso estuviera en la habitación del imbécil pelirrojo, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan como el refrán bien decía; así como tampoco era extraño esos gritos de niña que el pequeñajo solía pegar en ocasiones. Pero algo en su interior le decía que había algo raro en todo esto. Ya se estaba retrasando demasiado y si quería cumplir con su rutina y poder entrenar tranquilamente durante la tarde no podía perder preciosos minutos por una estupidez como esa. Y ya estaba a punto de reanudar su paso con su usual mueca de enfado cuando lo siguiente que escuchó lo dejó paralizado.

-Anda, Moyashi-chan. Estoy seguro que te gustará.

-No sé Lavi… no creo que me entre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y le tomó todo su poder de auto control para no abrir la boca como pez fuera del agua. Gracias a su fama no había nadie en el pasillo para verlo con esa expresión tan poco digna o se hubiera visto obligado a quebrantar el quinto mandamiento; tampoco es como si le importara demasiado. Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro? Lentamente dio un pequeño paso hacia la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

-No te preocupes por eso, primero vamos a quitarte la camisa…

-Despacio, no vaya a ser que la rompas.

-¡Vamos moyashi! ¿Dónde está la pasión? Además debemos apurarnos, si el panda regresa y nos descubre… ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!

¡Al demonio! Al diablo con la rutina y al diablo con el que osara pasar por allí, es más esperaba que alguna pobre alma apareciera por allí pues su mano temblaba con deseos de estrangular a alguien. En un acto del que luego se arrepentiría y negaría hasta el final de sus días, el samurái se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su oreja para poder escuchar mejor. El ruido apagado de ropa cayendo al piso alcanzó sus oídos y pudo sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir a la vez que el sonido de los pilares resquebrajándose lentamente empezaba a aumentar en volumen.

No era su lugar para ponerse de esa forma, lo que hacían esos dos imbéciles no era problema suyo. Pero aún así no podía impedir que sus dientes rechinaran. Por alguna extraña razón, imaginarse al enano bajo las manos del conejo le molestaba sobre manera. Maldito moyashi, era culpa suya. Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo al escuchar gemidos suaves de dolor y entrecerró los ojos para escuchar con detenimiento.

-Ngh… no entra Lavi… detente…

-Sólo un poco más Allen… aguanta un poco más…

-¡Duele! ¡Ya sácalo!

Nunca antes había entendido la expresión 'vi todo rojo' hasta ese momento. La entendió a la perfección porque veía todo rojo, rojo sangre, rojo el pelo del maldito conejo que pronto tendría el placer de asesinar. Oh sí, ya podía sentir como mugen comenzaba a vibrar junto con sus ansías de matar. Jerry siempre lloriqueaba que lo único que comía era soba, pues ahora le iba a llevar un conejo para que se lo prepare a las brasas.

-¡Ya casi, ya casi! Necesito hacer un poco más de fuerza.

-¡Argh! ¡Duele idiota!

-¡Aguanta Allen! Es un último empujón. ¡Ngh! Nunca imagine que fuera tan estrecho.

-¡Se atoró! ¡Sácamelo ya!

El pilar finalmente terminó por derrumbarse así como también su autocontrol. Su mente y sentido común se bloquearon por completo y sólo el impulso de detener la situación era lo que lo empujaba a reaccionar. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese conejo estúpido a poner sus manos sobre su moyashi? La fuerza de la patada hizo que la vieja y pesada puerta de madera dejara una hendidura cuando golpeó contra la pared pero no le importo una mierda, su mente solo estaba fija en una sola idea, matar a Lavi por… La ira asesina le cedió su lugar a la confusión al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver a los dos exorcistas que lo miraban con una mezcla de espanto y sorpresa desde la cama. ¿Qué demonios? El pelirrojo parpadeó su ojo visible mientras sostenía el cuello de una túnica, que por su tamaño le pertenecía al bookman, que ocultaba una parte de la cara del moyashi que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos plateados llenos de miedo por la forma en que irrumpió en la habitación. Los brazos del pequeñajo estaban suspendidos en el aire en el típico gesto de quien quiere sacarse una prenda. Sus ojos oscuros registraron rápidamente la escena y pudo ver que ambos estaban completamente vestidos menos el chaleco y la camisa del moyashi que estaban tirados en el piso junto a la cama.

-¿K-Kanda?

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de la humillación que sentía en ese momento y más aún al escuchar la temblorosa voz de Allen, el causante de que tirara todo por la borda y actuara sin pensar. Ya le iba a hacer pagar por afectarlo de ese modo. De eso no había duda.

-¿Yuu? ¡Que susto nos hiciste pegar! Por un momento pensé que eras el panda- Lavi soltó una risita mientras volvía a hacer fuerza para sacarle la túnica al moyashi que se quejó nuevamente -¡Ngh! ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Nunca pensó que llegaría a decir eso, pero le dio gracias a Dios por la existencia del conejo. Ahora podía fácilmente transformar su humillación en la ira que lo impulsó a realizar semejante acto inconsciente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar tenía a mugen apretando lo suficientemente fuerte el cuello del exorcista como para que entendiera la situación en la que se encontraba. Ganas de asesinarlo no le faltaban, pero no podían darse el lujo de perder un exorcista; por ahora debía conformarse con eso.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, maldito imbécil.

Instantáneamente Lavi soltó la túnica y levantó sus manos en gesto de derrota, era un idiota pero al menos sabía cuando debía retirarse. Allen cayó de espaldas a la cama al perder la fuerza de Lavi que lo sostenía sentado y un sonido de queja se escuchó por debajo de la túnica que tenía capturada la parte inferior de su cara. Si hubiera sido otra la situación se hubiera burlado de él, de lo patético que se veía moviendo sus manos desesperadamente para poder sacarse esa condenada prenda, pero en ese momento tenía una sola idea en mente. Irse de allí inmediatamente, y el moyashi lo acompañaría.

Dejando caer al pelirrojo a la cama que enseguida se llevo las manos al cuello tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, siseó un insulto entre dientes y agarró fuertemente el cuello de la túnica dando un último tirón y liberando finalmente al chico que por miedo a recibir un insulto se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Haciendo oídos sordos a los quejidos del conejo al ver el estado en que dejó la túnica, aferró fuertemente el brazo izquierdo del moyashi quien apenas pudo agarrar su ropa y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-Oye… ¿Kanda? ¡Detente!

Maldito imbécil con cabello de anciano. ¿Ahora se quejaba? El que debería estar quejándose era él. Por su culpa su pecho estaba lleno de una sensación horrible que nunca antes había sentido, era algo que lo carcomía por dentro y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Y todo por culpa del pendejo que estaba luchando contra su agarre y chillando como niña. Le extrañaba que con tanto griterío nadie haya acudido a ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto, pero si realmente apreciaban su vida ni un alma aparecería en el corredor.

Insultos en japonés salieron de su boca cuando los forcejeos se volvieron más insistentes y los gritos comenzaban a taladrarle la poca paciencia que tenía. Sí que era estúpido, ¿no se daba cuenta que todo era por su ingenuidad e impulsividad? ¿Acaso tenía algún problema mental que no podía parase a pensar las cosas dos veces? ¡Maldición! Él jamás actuó tan irracionalmente, al menos hasta que el mocoso llegó a la Orden Oscura. Sí, era todo culpa suya. Si solamente nunca hubieran cruzado caminos o si hubiera desobedecidos las órdenes de Komui de no lastimarlo. Un brusco tirón hizo que por fin se detuviera y con una mirada llena de furia se volteó para ver una mirada casi similar en los ojos grises del inglés. De no ser por el pequeño brillo de temor en esos ojos hubiera sido una perfecta imitación de su mirada.

-¡Mierda Moyashi!

-¡Mierda nada! ¡A ver que te parece a ti andar semidesnudo por ahí!

-¡Che! Eso no parecía preocuparte en la habitación de ese conejo estúpido.

Los ojos del otro se abrieron aún más y un notable color rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y el samurái tuvo que voltear su cara ante esa imagen para que el otro no notara que, aunque en menor medida y tonalidad, un rubor apareció en su rostro. Siseando algo ininteligible por lo bajo soltó el brazo de Allen permitiéndole así que pudiera vestirse para no tener que seguir escuchando esos gritos irritantes y para despejar su mente de los pensamientos que la invadían.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza a causa de los nuevos sentimientos encontrados que entraban en conflicto con sus convicciones. Y no le gustaba nada el poder que aquel mocoso lenta pero firmemente iba ganando en su ser. ¡Maldición! ¡Él era más fuerte que eso! Lo llenaba de enojo pensar que un chiquillo molesto derrumbó los pilares de su estabilidad con su impulsividad y esa sonrisa empalagosa que tenía a más de media Orden a sus pies. Era completamente asqueroso y patético, y aún así no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás. Y si debía sincerarse consigo mismo, no tenía ganas que así fuera.

Volteó nuevamente al escuchar el susurro casi inaudible de su nombre y para su agrado el otro ya estaba completamente vestido, ahora no perdería la concentración. Aunque esa mirada ya lo estaba desconcentrando bastante. ¿Y ahora qué demonio faltaba? ¿Acaso Dios no lo había torturado lo suficiente por el día de hoy? Finalmente el exorcista más joven se digno a abrir la boca y acabar con ese silencio incómodo.

-Acaso… acaso tú… tú…

-Si sólo vas a abrir la boca para confirmar que eres un idiota, mejor ciérrala.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¡Cállate!

Por supuesto hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, ocultar sus emociones bajo una capa de hostilidad. Ese era el nombre de la sensación que lo había impulsado a actuar sin pensar, sí, pero no tenía porque decírselo al muchacho. Sobre todo porque los celos sólo aparecen si existe en uno otro sentimiento aún más molesto. Pudo sentir un maldito calor apoderarse nuevamente de su rostro y esperó que el otro no lo notara. Pero lamentablemente pedir milagros a esta altura era imposible. Los ojos del pelinegro se entornaron con rabia al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del moyashi. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle. ¡El idiota tuvo el descaro de reírse de él!

-Lavi sugirió que me probará una túnica de Bookman para ver como me vería en ella, nada más. No pensé que te molestarías de esa forma por…

-¡Ya cállate!

-Además, ¿que hacías ahí? ¿No deberías estar-

Como el moyashi no se callaba por su cuenta Kanda decidió callarlo de la única manera que le parecía efectiva en el momento. Le besó. Al principio fue simplemente apoyar sus labios contra los del pequeño ya que no contaba con demasiada experiencia en el área, pero al sentir como el otro lentamente se relajaba bajo sus acciones y soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción un golpe de confianza y orgullo hizo que profundizara el contacto.

Deslizando una mano hasta su cintura y la otra hasta su nunca, Kanda atrajo al moyashi fuertemente hasta su cuerpo y lamió lentamente sus labios buscando que el otro lo dejara entrar. Más que escucharlo el samurái sintió el gemido del moyashi quién abrió sus labios a la vez que aferraba su traje de exorcista fuertemente. Por supuesto que el japonés no perdió el tiempo. No pudo definir si el escalofrió que sintió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron le pertenecía a él o al mocoso, pero le importó muy poco, por no decir una mierda. Lo único que le importaba era saborear al pequeño y deleitarse con los pequeños sonidos y suspiros de placer que escapaban del susodicho.

Fue cuando el muchacho de pelo blanco apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo que un gruñido animal resonó en su garganta. La mano que descansaba en la cintura del moyashi bajó hasta agarrar firmemente el trasero redondeado y empujarlo contra su pelvis. Abrió los ojos al escuchar el gemido de sorpresa y no pudo contener la mueca de satisfacción que se dibujó en su rostro al ver el rubor en el rostro del moyashi. Aún debía pagarle por la humillación sufrida y sabía perfectamente como cobrar su recompensa. Dándole un mordisco al labio inferior de Allen y regocijándose en el sonido que eso le provocó al moyashi rompió el contacto que sus labios tenían. No es que no haya escuchado el quejido por la brusca separación, pero decidió obviarlo; tenía otro plan en mente. Río socarronamente antes de volver a agarrarlo por el brazo y guiarlo hasta su cuarto.

-Finalmente te callaste.

Volteando momentáneamente su cabeza pudo ver no sólo el rubor aún presente en las mejillas redondeadas del moyashi, sino la confusión, enojo e incluso ansiedad brillando en sus ojos. Volvió a fijar la vista en el camino y pudo ver, para su agrado, que no se encontraban muy lejos de su habitación. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino la confusión y el enojo terminaron ganando en el mocoso y no tardó en hacerlas audibles para su desgracia. Nuevamente los tirones empezaron pero esta vez se limitó a aferrarlo con más fuerza y acelerar el paso. Dios sabía que si no llegaba pronto a la habitación y el pendejo seguía insoportable iba a tener que pensar un nuevo plan que sólo dejaría contento a Jerry por llevarle un acompañamiento para su conejo. Conejo con habichuelas sería el menú de la cena de esta noche si no cerraba su boca.

-Espera un momento… ¡Ya detente, me estás lastimando idiota!

-Che, realmente todo lo que dices es irritante.

-¿Irritante? ¡Pues claro que estoy irritado!- tuvo que luchar para no hacer una mueca burlona al escuchar la voz indignada del moyashi –Ni siquiera sé a dónde me estas llevando.

-A mi habitación.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras esas palabras. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes ponerse en movimiento debajo de ese pelo canoso y luego la explosión. Oh sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a ese rubor en el cuerpo del moyashi, le sentaba muy bien.

-¡¿A tu habitación?! ¡Kanda! ¿Pero qué?

El berrinche continuó hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación donde Kanda aprovechó para empujarlo, no muy gentilmente, contra ella. El chiquillo iba a quejarse por el golpe, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir se quedó atorada en su garganta al ver la mirada en el rostro del samurái. El pelinegro se reclinó sobre el, impidiendo cualquier escape al apoyar sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del moyashi apresándolo justo donde quería. Lamió sensualmente su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo y ganando un gemido que le provocó un escalofrío placentero.

-Verás, yo también tengo algo que quisiera que pruebes a ver si te gusta.

Aprovechando el silencio del momento se inclinó aún más cerca del rostro de Allen hasta que prácticamente podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del mocoso acariciar su rostro. Sonrió maliciosamente al ver la mirada expectante brillando en sus ojos plateados y tomó ventaja de eso haciéndole creer que iba a besarlo para en realidad abrir la puerta. Al perder su apoyo, el moyashi perdió su balance y de no ser porque lo atrajo contra su cuerpo hubiera caído al suelo. Hubiera sido gracioso y un motivo de burla, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en mente, más tarde se reiría de él. La cara del inglés al sentir su excitación era impagable y fue el fuego que lo impulsó a continuar con lo que había empezado. Posó sus labios contra su oreja y luego de lamerla nuevamente le susurró sensualmente.

-Apuesto a que va a estar algo estrecho, prepárate moyashi.

Sin más, cerró la puerta tras de ellos y puso manos en la obra. Había dicho que le haría pagar por la humillación que sufrió y él era un hombre de palabra. Los sonidos que podían escucharse desde dentro de la habitación eran una mezcla entre dolor y placer, y como nadie se atrevía a pasar siquiera por ese pasillo por miedo al samurai los gemidos y gruñidos de éxtasis sólo llegaron a los oídos de ambos exorcistas.

No se volvió a saber nada de ellos hasta la hora de la cena, sólo cuando Kanda decidió que había cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra y el estómago de Allen comenzó a quejarse por la falta de alimento. Si alguien notó algo raro cuando entraron juntos a la cafetería, el de cabellos blancos por delante cojeando levemente y el pelinegro cual guardaespaldas del muchacho, nadie emitió comentario alguno. Si realmente amaban sus vidas sabían que debían mantener cualquier tipo de comentario para ellos. Luego de ordenar su comida se sentaron, para disgusto del japonés, en una mesa junto con Linali y Lavi, que tenía la mitad de la cara magullada y un chichón en la cabeza. Fácilmente ignoró a todos los comensales, especialmente a los llantos del conejo que se quejaba de la paliza que había recibido de parte del panda hasta que éste se dirigió al moyashi.

-Oye moyashi-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? Te notó algo raro… ¡y mira el estado de tu camisa! Deberías cambiártela, yo puedo prestarte algo si quieres.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos el samurái pudo ver como el mocoso se atragantaba con el pedazo de dango que tenía en la boca al escuchar el comentario del pelirrojo. Eran los dos realmente un par de idiotas. Pero no por eso iba a permitir que el conejo se acercara más de la cuenta a su moyashi. Cuando Lavi se estiró sobre la mesa para tratar de arreglarle la camisa el pelinegro alcanzó su límite de tolerancia. Mugen ya estaba sobre el cuello del conejo para cuando Allen había podido tragar la comida y lo miró con ojos nerviosos.

-Métete en tus jodidos asuntos, imbécil.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada de advertencia volvió a enfundar a mugen y se incorporó bruscamente de la mesa haciendo sobresaltar a los ocupantes. Maldiciendo entre dientes agarró al mocoso por el cuello de la camisa y nuevamente procedió a arrastrarlo hasta su habitación ignorando a los pobres buscadores que se corrían de su camino despavoridos al sentir su aura y los gritos de indignación del pequeño quién pataleaba para que lo soltara. Los gritos incluso pudieron seguir oyéndose por momentos luego de que salieran de la cafetería.

Lavi y Linali se quedaron petrificados en sus asientos al ver la escena que acababan de ver, a ninguno de los dos se les escapó el rubor en las mejillas de Allen ni la mirada que le dirigió Kanda justo antes de salir por la puerta. Parpadeando su único ojo visible, Lavi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que la amenaza se había alejado, ya había tenido suficiente con golpizas por ese día.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Yuu se pondría así?

-Pues no sé Lavi- dijo Linali sonriendo levemente –a mí me pareció bastante predecible.

**-o-o-o-**

En la vida existen varios tipos de personas. Están las impulsivas y las pensantes. Y también están aquellas que dentro de su grupo realizan acciones de la otra clasificación sin siquiera pensarlo obteniendo resultados nunca antes imaginados. Así es como Yuu Kanda, perteneciente al grupo de los pensantes y analistas, actuó de manera impulsiva e impredecible momentáneamente dejándose llevar por algo que tenía pensado había escondido hace tiempo; sus sentimientos. Y todo por un pequeño mocoso con una sonrisa empalagosa que había quebrantado los pilares de su estabilidad. Lo negaría hasta el final de sus días pero sabía que desde el día que puso un pie en la Orden ese moyashi había despertado algo en su interior que pensaba tenía muerto. Y es así como luego de ese fatídico día su rutina tuvo que sufrir una modificación importante entre el almuerzo y la cena. Pensar que gracias al estúpido conejo había encontrado una forma mucho más placentera de entrenar, finalmente su idiotez había servido para algo.

Durante el almuerzo aún seguía sentándose solo, ni siquiera por el moyashi era capaz de soportar a los demás idiotas que lo rodeaban, pero no por ello dejaba de mirarlo un minuto. Aunque nunca habían hablado sobre lo que pasaba en ese período dentro de su habitación, al parecer la china y el conejo lo sabían. Mientras no metieran sus narices donde no les incumbía, no le importaba al fin y al cabo era asunto suyo y del moyashi.

Una vez terminado su almuerzo se levantó de su mesa mirando feo a los que siquiera miraban en su dirección y se dirigió a la mesa de los tontos como cariñosamente la había apodado. Ignoró el saludo efusivo del conejo pero asintió en gesto de saludo a Linali que lo había saludado amablemente. Sin embargo no estaba ahí para hacer sociales ni mucho menos, ya era tiempo de seguir con la rutina. Aunque no se haya dado vuelta o siquiera dado a entender que sabía que se encontraba atrás suyo, Kanda sabía que Allen se había percatado de su presencia y el por qué de ésta. Sonrió maliciosamente, ya podía imaginar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Mira tu camisa toda rota moyashi, tengo una que seguro te va a quedar muy bien.

-¡Es-espera Bakanda! ¡Aún no termine mi almuerzo!

-Che. Como si me importara.

Y como era parte de su rutina, tomó al pequeño de su brazo y lo arrastró fuera de ahí haciendo caso omiso a las quejas que salían a borbotones de su boca. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello y sabía que era solo un acto por parte del mocoso, en el fondo el otro también ansiaba llegar a su habitación para poder entrenar. En la mesa Linali sonrió para sí mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café y Krory preguntaba si todo estaba bien. Lavi se limitó a reír despreocupadamente antes de apoyar su mano en el hombro de la exorcista.

-Tenías razón Lina… ¡totalmente predecible!

Linali río a la par y luego continuó con su café.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta historia sin mucho sentido pero con ganas de ser divertida.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y recuerden que los review siempre son bienvenidos :)

xoxo


End file.
